<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saudade by beatbraider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892049">Saudade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatbraider/pseuds/beatbraider'>beatbraider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KaoEarth - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatbraider/pseuds/beatbraider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saudade [saʊˈdɑːdə] <br/>A deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound  melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one cares for and/or loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never be had again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -1-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ONE</p><p>365 days already passed.</p><p>I still miss you, Mu.</p><p>A lot. </p><p> </p><p>365 days of agony.</p><p>365 days of solitude.</p><p>365 days of Saudade. </p><p> </p><p>No matter how long I  reminisce,</p><p>No matter how hard I pleaded,</p><p>We all know that...</p><p>...you will never be back... </p><p>...for good.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to be alone. </p><p>I didn't want any company from people.</p><p>I wanted to be alone.</p><p>I wanted to be with you, alone.</p><p> </p><p>But right now,</p><p>I don't want to be alone.</p><p>I want people's company.</p><p>I don't want to be alone.</p><p>I don't want to think of you when I'm alone.</p><p> </p><p>The pain still lingers in my chest.</p><p>The memories still lingers in my mind.</p><p>The butterflies still lingers in my stomach. </p><p>The traces still lingers in my lips.</p><p>The whispers still lingers in my ears.</p><p>And mostly,</p><p>You still lingered inside of me, Mu. </p><p> </p><p>It's been 365 days. </p><p>How do I live without you? </p><p>I want to know. </p><p> </p><p>Mu,</p><p>Even when you're gone,</p><p>You really still make me feel that you are here.</p><p>Just like what you always do before.</p><p>When you're still here with me.</p><p> </p><p>Now tell me,</p><p>How can I forget it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. -2-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWO</p><p> </p><p>I still remember the day you approached me. </p><p>When you showed your brightest smile, </p><p>and your shining eyes that twinkle and dazzled my heart. </p><p>You have captured me ever since the first day we met. </p><p>How could someone resist a person like you, Mu? </p><p>When you bring love and joy to every person you know.</p><p> </p><p>How can I forget it? </p><p> </p><p>4 years ago...</p><p>It was a cloudy, normal and typical afternoon for Kao. He sat down by the bench near his faculty scrolling on his phone while crunching his favorite snack. Kao is a kind of person who is less likely to be appreciated by other people due to being an impassive person. He's not fond of showing emotion to other people and is not bothered of what people would think of him. As he scrolled on his social media. Someone notified Kao's account.</p><p>'Earth Katsamonnat sent you a friend request' </p><p>Kao was shocked with what he read. He moves his phone closer to check if he read it right. Someone added him. He's shocked that someone is brave enough to send a request knowing what kind of person he is. </p><p>'Earth Katsamonnat?' Kao thought to himself. He heard this name before but he hasn't met him yet.</p><p>Earth Katsamonnat is a 3rd year student from the Faculty of Architecture. His pictures are also posted on almost all social media platforms. </p><p>'Why did he send his friend request?' Kao thought to himself. 'Whatever! I'll just ignore it'  As Kao was supposed to close the friend request, someone spoke from his back.</p><p>"You're not going to answer it?" Kao was really shocked to the point that he stood up and looked at his back. He saw a cute boy and smiling brightly at him. The boy's hands were placed on his back as he sways his body a little showing his cute side. The boy smiled widely showing his dimple near under his lips. Kao reserved himself. He quickly sat on the bench again and ignored the boy as he chewed his chips. The boy walked around and went to Kao's front. The boy placed his hand on the table and slowly approached Kao's face. Kao is not showing any emotion but he looks at the boy's eyes. The boy's eyes smiled and shined as he brightly smiled.  Kao paused for a minute as he stared at the boy's face drawn near to his.</p><p>"My name is Earth." Earth suddenly said. Kao reorganized himself and kept scrolling on his phone. Earth sat down on the bench in front of Kao. He just pouted and stared at Kao. Earth noticed that Kao was munching with his chips. Earth couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"You're so cold!" Kao looked at the laughing Earth with deep eyes. "But you act like a kid!" Earth laughed loudly as he could and as his tears of joy fell down. Kao just silently stilled and was not noticing Earth's tease. He looks unbothered. He was stunned at first but he reclaimed himself. Earth grabbed Kao's food and munched the chips. Kao looked at Earth seriously. Earth just smiled at him brightly.</p><p>"What do you want?" Kao seriously asked. Earth stopped eating. He licked his hands as he ate the bits of the chips. Kao looked at him without any expression. When Earth was done, he seriously looked at Kao. "What do you want?" Kao seriously asked it again. Earth pulls of his most serious face and said, </p><p>"I want you, Kao." Earth bravely said and smiled. "I like you," added Earth. Kao didn't respond. He just looks at Earth smiling widely at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now tell me,</p><p>How can I forget it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>